Two powers
by Tutmos
Summary: discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; On the Job

By:Tutmos

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO OF TERMINATOR SERIES!

It was a clear day in New York City but I was late for work for the third time in a row. My boss isn't going to like this I thought to myself. The cab driver pulls aside I pay him and get out. I was always astonished by the building even though it was tall shiny and grey. I walk inside the grey door see nothing but a large tile room with an elevator. The door itself has a nuclear sign on it and beside it a card swipe and keypad. I take the card out of my trench coat and swipe it. The green light illuminates and the door opens. I walk into the elevator and see numbers I press level 34. I ride all the way up to level 34, the elevator stops and the doors open. There stood a man that looked like agent Smith on the Matrix; he even had the ear piece and sunglasses. Come with me she wants to see you, Smith says. Oh man I thought to myself. I was in for it this time especially after the Lyoko event not to long ago. Then smith turns around and starts walking away I follow him since I am going to be fired anyway. I followed him over to her office passing many office booths on the way there. I arrive at a clear office door; I push the door open and walk in. The room is quite dull looking. But facing away from me stands a tall pink haired girl. She seems to be oblivious to the fact that I had entered. Did you want to see me, I ask. She turns around and as soon as I see her face I recognize her. It was Aelita! I hadn't seen her since the job interview and that was five years ago.

I couldn't help but notice the fact that she looked beautiful. Even though she was in a business suit she looked outstanding. Yes I did Mr. Anderson you do realize that you have been late these past few days? She says as kindly as she can. I know it was from my project, I say. Then I realized that my project was to be secret I had told no one until now. What project are you talking about? She asks in an I want to know mood. A project on a new toaster, I say. But she knew me to well to be fooled by that old trick. She raised an eyebrow and says; I don't believe you. I knew you wouldn't matter of fact I shouldn't have mentioned the project, I say. She walks up to me leaving only a fourth of a foot between us and says. Tell me what you are working on, she says in a more demanding voice. I look down at the floor and say. I am building a supercomputer. I see, she says briefly. Later Aelita and I chat about what happened with Lyoko, Xana, how her friends died and last of all Frantz hopper. Eventually we end the conversation and I get back to work. Working on a large computer project for the company, it was stress full like every day. On lunch break I had a uncalled for conversation with a fellow worker. I was sitting at my normal seat in the cafeteria and a tall dark skinned nicely dress man sits down with a sub in his hand. The man had black hair and brown eyes too he un-wrapped his sub and laid it down. So how was your talk with Aelita Andrew? Joe asks in a relatively low voice. She didn't fire me I guess I got lucky, I say to him. He rolls his eyes and picks his sub up and takes a bite. After chocking on it a little he swallows it and asks. Did she yell at you any it's only natural that she yells at late employee right? No she didn't yell at me at all just asked me why I was late that is all. I say in a confused way.

Come on you had enough time to do some serious flirting what else did you two talk about. He asks in a curiously. I sigh and roll my eyes while noticing Joe taking another bite off his sub. Well Joe we talked about Xana, Lyoko, and how it killed her dearest friends. I say in a straight flat voice. After Joe swallows his piece of sandwich he says. How old is Aelita anyway? She looks like she is in her mid 20's early 30's. I say.

Is she wearing a ring? He says. No none that I could see, I answer. Then she is still up for grabs then you should hit on her, he says while getting excited. Why, I ask. (Joe) Well for starters someone needs to make her happy and she might like you more that you realize. Give it a shot, he says. You want me to walk into her office and make out with her? I say in confusion. No not like that I mean take her on a walk or out to lunch something like that, he says raising an eyebrow. Well I have to go; he says getting up out of his chair. He grabs his sub and disappears in the crowd of people. I still wasn't sure about this it didn't fell right hitting on my boss? She was nice looking in all but I don't know if I am ready. I think to myself. But I take his advice and before I know it I am in her office. I stand there like I had forgotten something. Need something she says. She was sitting at a metal tesk with stacks of papers on it. I had noticed that she was busy signing them but I asked anyway since my shift was over that is.

Aelita you mind going on a walk with me? She stops what she was doing stands up walks up to me in what seems to be a good mood and says. I would love to. She looks back at the pile of papers and frowns. Then we were off down the elevator and on the sidewalk. Where to she asks. I think for a moment and it hit me I wanted to take her out of the city. Let's go to my house I can show you the beauty of the forest its a little way out, I say. That would be nice; she says with a smile. We walk to the garage and arrive in front of a BMW. I walk over to the passenger side open the door and let Aelita in. I walk around get in the drivers side start the car and drive out of the parking garage. As we leave the city I notice Aelita staring out the window thinking about something. I could n't really tell but I concentrated on driving. Later I pull into a driveway to what seems to belong to a two story white house. I put the car in park and turn it off. I put the car in park and turn it off. Before we go on our walk I want to see what you are working on. Aelita says. Well I can briefly tell you before I actually show you. I say. She gives me a look of interest. I built a supercomputer to monitor a program called Skynet. I say. What is Skynet? Aelita asks. It's a government supercomputer program used in military defense. I say. So is Skynet like Xana? Aelita asks. Unfortunately yes a lot like Xana corrupt and evil. I say. That is why I built the supercomputer in order to find a program that can kill Skynet. I finish looking at her in the eyes. Although Anderson is good with girls he wasn't there to hit on Aelita he wanted to put her in a good mood. But that wasn't how it ended up being. Aelita's POV

He took me into his laboratory showing me the supercomputer. But I saw the sam time capsule that was in the factory. Plus four scanners I was wondering weather Andrew re-built the factory supercomputer or actually made this one. He sits down in a blue chair in front of a three screen monitor and keyboard. He starts typing and says to me. How would you like if I brought your friends back? I was stunned after I had heard this but quickly answered Yes that would be nice. I couldn't help but notice all the vials of chemicals on one of his workbenches. What are all these chemicals for? I ask. They are human hormones he says. I saw they were all had syringes on them. I kept asking my self what he was doing with human hormones. I also noticed that there were injection guns near the chemical vials. I walk over to the work bench and pick up one of the guns. It was pink and I pretended that I was shooting my self when the gun went off and injected its chemicals into me. Ouch! I said almost automatically. Anderson heard and turned the chair around and saw me with the pink gun. He grins and says. Have you ever had Sex Aelita? I was surprised and replied. Yes only once though with Jeremie, why? Well you will feel the urge to have sex in a minute or two. He says and continues saying. The chemical is secreted by the human brain when a man or woman has that felling to do it. The news of what the drug I had accidentally injected into my self was going to make flirty was horrifying.

Anderson's POV

After I led Aelita into my libratory I started to do some work before we went on our walk. She was observing all of my equipment and amazed. Then I found Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi stuck in cyber space. I was a little excited but I decided to ask Aelita if she wanted her friends back. Of course she said yes but she was focused on something else. I just ignored it and continued typing. Then she asked me what were all the chemicals for and I told her. So that is what she was concentrated on I thought to myself. I knew though that I had automatic injection guns on the same table. I was hoping that she wouldn't touch them but before I knew it I heard one of the guns go off and Aelita say ouch! I turned around in the chair and saw the pink gun that contained the Quote on Quote "Sex medicine". I told her what it did and she seemed shocked but not as scared as I was. I knew she would be flirty for at lease 12 hours or more. You know she says suddenly. What I say back. I always loved you I just didn't have the courage to say it to you. I know I said. Then I had an idea I knew how to get Jeremie her true love back. I turn the chair around and start a materialization process I enter a code that would bring her dead friends out of cyber space. I hit the enter key and the four scanners shut and materialize her friends.

Narrator

The scanners open and there they were all grown up and alive. Aelita was crying with joy. She couldn't believe her eyes her friends were alive! Something was wrong they weren't moving. She was confused and looked at Anderson who was facing towards her now. Anderson took a sigh and said. I haven't perfected the program yet so their bodies will need time to recover, come on lets take them to the bedrooms. Being strong Anderson carried three of the 21 year olds upstairs to the bedrooms. He carefully covered Yumi and Ulrich in a Queen sized bed and put odd on a single bunk bed. Aelita could barely carry Jeremie but she managed to get him into Anderson's room on his king sized bed. She smiled at him while Anderson walked in. How long until they wake up Aelita says. Anderson thinks for a moment and says around and hour. She smiles at him and walks out of the room. Later Aelita and Anderson anxiously wait for Jeremie to wake up. Before you knew it Jeremie did wake up and Aelita and Anderson hugged each other. They broke as Jeremie opened his eyes and asks. Where am I? You are at the Anderson residence. Anderson told him. Anderson gets up and says to Aelita. Don't be surprised if he suffers from minor amnesia. Then Anderson walks out the door shutting it rather hard. Jeremie was thinking, who was the pink haired girl that was looking at me with sorry puppy eyes. Then it hit him it was Aelita. I missed you Aelita Jeremie says. She smiles with joy and says I missed you too Jeremie. She climbs on top of Jeremie and kisses him passionately and lovingly on his lips wrapping her arms around his neck, she stuck her tongue in his mouth exploring and Jeremie did the same. At first Jeremie was surprised at the feeling of Aelita's tongue in his mouth.

He decided to give it right back to her by sticking his tongue in her mouth. So Aelita decided to hug him harder which Jeremie liked and he wrapped his arms around Aelita's neck. They broke for air and Aelita didn't seem satisfied. Jeremie's POV

Well I did miss the nice kissing and tight hugging but she seems to what more. What more does she want? So she rips my shirt off and starts running her gentle fingers down my chest. I gave a slight moan of satisfaction and it inspired her to continue. She slowly covered my chest in kisses. Aelita's POV Well I bared his chest and kissed it all over. Oh I how I missed him although he seems to be enjoying it but I think he is expecting more. So I undo his pants and throw them off leaving his boxers. No matter I will get them off too. I pull his boxers off and look up at him he was smiling and winked at me. so I assume that was an ok to go for it. So I kiss all around his man hood hearing moans of satisfaction. Them I sucked on his manhood I was at it for at least 10 minutes. Then we switch places. Jeremie's POV

Aelita is much too sweet to me I thought to myself. The played around with me and now she is giving me a turn to play around with her. I stare at her smiling face expecting some sex in return. Her twinkling eyes were easy to get lost in. Jeremie stop stalling Aelita said sweetly. So I get back on what my task was. Since she was fully dressed in an office suit her clothing would much harder to get off. So I un-buttoned her coat threw it off. I also unbuttoned the neatly ironed white shirt she wore underneath and threw off. Then reveling a pink braw, I laughed softly and said softly. I knew you would wear pink. She smiles and says in a small demanding voice enough stalling I want you inside me and actually penetrate me not go in a little ways and stop.

Narrator

Jeremie goes along with her wishes and gets her braw un-done and views some fine and large tits. He couldn't help but suck on one for 3 minutes and play with the other one. While he does this Aelita gives moans of satisfaction and joy. Now he wanted to see her maidenhood. He took her skirt off and threw it on the ground and he slipped her panties off showing him her maidenhood. He kisses it and Aelita moans in satisfaction. He moves up and kisses Aelita on the lips and breaks a few seconds later. You ready Jeremie? Aelita asks. Suddenly BANG! BANG! BANG! Jeremie and Aelita were startled by the shots and stopped to listen.

Ok that is it for now but post a review and tell me what you think.

Question: who do you think did the shooting? post your answer in a review

A. Smith (from the office)

B. Anderson

C. Xana

D. Skynet

E. Jake (from Jeremy's not the only genius & Jake is back)

F. Joe

Types


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The War

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO OR TERMINATOR SERIES!

Jeremie and Aelita quickly get dressed and open the door and see that Anderson had been shot and killed. Aelita was shocked and ran over to him. Andrew she screamed while shaking him. Speak to me Andrew she persisted on saying. Jeremie didn't know who Anderson was and just kept his mouth shut. Aelita then checked for a pulse and felt no pulse. Anderson was killed by someone or something. Aelita surprisingly held it together and headed over to Anderson's laboratory to investigate. Jeremie however was stunned and just stood there like a statue. She gets on the supercomputer and reads the Skynet tracking program Anderson made. To her surprise Skynet ordered the termination of Anderson. Suddenly the screen changed and it read. Primary Termination status Aelita Hopper plus a picture of Aelita came up too. Aelita gasps and starts to tremble with fear. Jeremie then walks in and says. Nice place I guess your friend had the work cut out for him. Suddenly time stops everything freezes Except Aelita and the computer. A window pops up on the screen and starts a countdown. Like Aelita was in a trance she walks into a scanner. It shuts scans her and opens again. She sits down ant time resumes again. Aelita's POV

I was in a trance for the few seconds that I was in the scanner. The computer gave me a copy of Anderson's notes on how the computer worked. It was amazing it can give anyone special properties like mind control. That wouldn't be a bad thing to pull on Jeremie but Skynet wanted me dead. Jeremie whom I love very much walks up beside me and notices the program. I see this Skynet wants to kill you. Jeremie says. I know but I have a solution. I say happily. What is it Jeremie asks. I smile and say to him, Xana. Ok he says. So I send Xana a message telling him all about Skynet and how he wants to take over the world. Jeremie and I wait anxiously to see his reply. Soon enough a reply came saying "that isn't going to happen".

I get up off the chair and give a sigh of relief. Jeremie comes over puts his arm around me and says. Well at least we know Skynet and Xana will be occupied for a while. You're right I say to him. I quickly program the heavy titanium doors to shut and latch. I also disabled the external door control panel so we won't be disturbed.

Narrator

What are you doing and why did… Jeremie started to say until he was cut off by Aelita kissing him. Aelita Gently laid Jeremie on the carpeted floor while kissing him. They broke for air and Jeremie breathlessly says. I am not sure about this… Aelita smiles and says softly. Sure you are you did me in Jr. High but you didn't penetrate me. Jeremie them remembers all the joy and satisfaction he felt. He looks her in the eye and says. You ready? So Aelita and Jeremie and Aelita undress each other until they both are naked. Aelita was now on top of Jeremie giving him kisses on the chest and working her way south. She bobbed and played with Jeremie's manhood (Jeremie moaning with satisfaction of course). She kissed him on the lips passionately and gave him a turn. Now Jeremie was boss decided to kiss her breasts while he does this Aelita gives a moan of satisfaction. He works his way south and kisses her maidenhood and Aelita gives a moan of satisfaction. Jeremie then kisses her on the lips and breaks. Are you ready Aelita? Jeremie asks. Yes give it to me slowly, she says. So Jeremie wraps his arms around her neck kissing her. Aelita does the same. Now it was time Jeremie starts to enter her and penetrates her. Aelita grits her teeth in pain and gives a moan of pain.

Jeremie no realizing that Aelita was in slight pain he immediately stopped and said. I am sorry Aelita am I hurting you? Aelita's pain went away and she says sweetly. No continue. So Jeremie goes deeper and deeper and Aelita's moans of satisfaction get louder and louder! After 20 minutes Jeremie pulls out of her and rolls off of Aelita breathing heavily. They fell asleep.

Smith's POV

Well I just got a message that my dear friend Anderson was shot and killed by Skynet. I had to act quickly if I were to beat the HK's (Hunter killers) from killing the other five. So I get in my car and go speeding off to Anderson's home. Along the way I pass mini battle fields where many machines and Xana monsters lay in ruins. I knew a little but about

Xana but enough to see that he wanted control over the planet, Skynet however wanted to destroy it. Xana was a ruler willing to fight for control. I pass more and more mini battle fields some still fighting some not. One interesting thing is that I saw was Xana had 3 hornets follow my vehicle. I assume that Xana wanted to kill me but as soon as an HK blew past they intercepted it and destroyed it. They were body guards or insurance that I made it to my destination safely. Soon I arrive at the war shaken Anderson house. Damage wise it took little damage but appearance wise you could tell it was in a war. I stop the car get out and run towards the smashed front door. I looked like someone had let themselves in I thought. I run into the house and the first thing anyone would see is the heavy titanium door. I quickly glance at the control pad and see that is was disabled. Shit I thought to myself but my mission was to get the lyoko gang to safety. I run upstairs to see my friend's body on the floor. Without hesitation I wake Yumi, odd and Ulrich and ask them where Jeremie and Aelita were. But they were clueless. So they followed me down to the laboratory door where I attempt ot open the door.

Aelita's POV

I wake up hearing banging on the door. I thought it was one of Skynet's machines so I quickly get dressed and hoped on the computer. I pull up the security feeds and see Smith and the rest of my friends. I was exited and quickly dressed Jeremy and got back on the computer to open the door. As soon as the door opens and they come in I program the door to shut and magnetically seal. My friends were glad to see Jeremie and I but I was going through the security feeds to see who killed Anderson. It appeared to be a terminator trying to look like a human being. Now that the others have woken Jeremie up I turn the chair around facing all of them. Aelita? Yumi, Ulrich and Odd say simultaneously. Hi guys I way sweetly.

Narrator

Sadly everyone in Anderson's laboratory had no idea of the war Xana had declared on Skynet. The war itself was massive and was for one purpose control of the planet. Xana had thousands of monsters some new some old plus additions possessed humans and machines.

Xana had and advantage over Skynet though. Xana had help yes HELP from the U.N. they provided computer power and military to Xana's disposal. Although Xana did control all of Europe and most of Asia Skynet still had a huge advantage over him. Skynet had control over 80 of earth nuclear weapons. By the time Xana got Europe's alliance Skynet had London, Berlin, Paris, Madrid, Luxemburg and most of Eastern Europe in ruins. Russia wasn't doing so well either but they were better off than most countries. China was totally destroyed along with India, the Middle Eastern countries and all of Africa. Death blood and struggle to survive was on everyone's mind. In cyberspace Xana and Skynet struggle to take over as well, each launching viruses at each other. Along with destroying each other they try to take control of every computer on the planet. Even with all the destroyed cities and countries Xana still had more troops that Skynet. Xana was able to materialize more monsters that Skynet could ever imagine to manufacture. At the laboratory 5 tormentors have broken the door down and raise their guns ready to fire and kill everyone. Nooooooo! Not again. Aelita cries in agony. Before she knew it the terminators had shot Smith, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie dead. Aelita starts crying and before she knew it she had been shot and started to bleed out the stomach. Suddenly everything goes white and Aelita wakes up screaming in her dorm at Kadic academy.

submit a review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: dream or hallucinations?

Huh I don't understand, she says to herself and sits up in bed. She was still at Kadic in her neat dorm remembering that Xana was free from the supercomputer. Then Aelita hears a soft knock. Come in she says. The door opens and there was Jeremie. Are you ok? He asks. Yes, I am fine I had a bad dream she says. You don't look like you are fine. Her face was beat red with sweat pouring off her face. He walks up to her and feels her forehead. Well you don't have a fever. He says in a concerned voice. Thanks Jeremie but I can take care of myself, she snaps. Chill will you I was worried that is all. Jeremie says. Aelita just looks down and says nothing. There is something wrong isn't there? Jeremie asks. Yes there is. She says. Jeremie walks over and sits down beside her and says. Would you mind telling me? Aelita looks over into his eyes and says. I swear that dream was real except for when I got shot. Why what happened when you got shot in the dream? Jeremie asks. I didn't feel it and I realized that I was dreaming. Now get out she snapped " I want to get dressed" Jeremie gets up and storms out the door slamming it. Aelita sighs and starts to get dressed.

Aelita felt angry still pissed off form something but couldn't think of what. Aelita managed to get dressed and she headed toward the cafeteria. On her way there she ran into a kid and just kept walking. Well Excuse you the kid says as she storms off. Super bitch the kid mutters under his breath. So the kid heads to the cafeteria. When the kid gets to the cafeteria he finds a Sissy on the ground and Aelita's hands in fists. The kid runs over to Aelita and puts her in a choke hold. Aelita kicks back attempting to hit his manhood but misses and ends up kicking him in the kneecap. Ouch the kid screams in pain but that didn't cause him to let go. As Aelita struggles to break free of the muscular kids grip the kid pulls a white cloth out and puts it over her mouth and nose. In seconds Aelita goes limp and the kid rests her body on the ground. Despite what Aelita did to Jeremie he was at her side very quickly. He looks up at the kid and says. Did you kill her? No I drugged her, but don't tell anyone. The kid says. "Keep her under control will you!" I will Jeremie says. "by the way my name is Jeremie" Jeremie holds out his hand. Andrew Anderson, the kid says while shaking Jeremie's hand. Andrew walks away and disappears in the morning fog. Meanwhile Jeremie brings Aelita up to her dorm. After two days Aelita eventually wakes up and is in a nicer mood. The first thing she sees is Jeremie and she smiles. Then Aelita sees a person in robes rush by the door way and says to Jeremie. What was that? Jeremie runs out the door and sees nothing. He looks at Aelita in confusion. Aelita gets up and walks out and walks the way the figure was walking

meanwhile at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office Harry, Snape, and the Minster of magic discuss a hiding place for Harry from Voldemort. There are many muggle schools that we can hide Harry in why must we debate this? Snape asks. We must put him in a safe one that he will feel at home in. Dumbledore added. True this a fact but we must consider that if we send him to a muggle school he is going to get expelled out of, then our plans will be foiled. The Minister says. What if we send him to France? Snape asks. (Minister) Well if we do that then he won't be under our ministry of magic! He will be under the French ministry. The minister says. That actually would be a good idea Dumbledore says. "Send him to Kadic he will feel right at home there" Dumbledore hands Harry a letter and says. Give this to the principal when you get there. Your stuff will arrive tomorrow I will personally deliver. The Minister says Harry nods and walks to the fireplace and grabs some flew powder. Kadic Academy! He shouts loudly, throws the powder down. Flames engulf him and Harry disappears. I hope this plan of yours works. Snape says.

At Kadic Academy

Jeremie was walking passed the boiler room and hears a BOOM! Jeremie opens the boiler room door and sees a dark figure and says. Who are you and why are you here? Harry Potter and hiding from someone. Harry walks out into the light where Jeremie can see him. He is kind of tall and what a weird scar Jeremie though t to himself. Harry walks off toward the principal's office. Jeremie runs off to find his friends. Later at lunch the gang sits at their lunch table and talks. Did anyone hear about the new student? Odd asks. I have Jeremie says. Speak of the devil there he is! Odd shouts while Harry enters the cafeteria. Harry just glances at odd and gets his lunch. Harry just looks at the serving of food in disgust. He sits at a table by himself. Yumi turns around and says; hey why don't you come sit with us! Harry stands up and sits beside Ulrich and starts eating his lunch. Aelita notices his scar and asks. Where did you get that cool looking scar from? Harry looked at her and said. Someone gave it to me when I was very young. Yumi looks at him while he begins to eat his food. He kind of looks cute she thought, then she noticed Ulrich glaring at him. Ulrich was confused in a way but concentrated. He looks more mature than all of us I wonder if Yumi has a crush on him Ulrich thought. Suddenly a tall muscular blonde haired kid comes into the cafeteria. The kid was me. I had looked at Harry Potter and said. I finally meet you at last my name is Thomas; putting out my hand. We shake hands and Harry introduces himself.

The gang now was freaked out. Later after lunch the gang was in Jeremie's room. Lunch was kind of weird don't you think. Yumi asks. I'll say, Ulrich says. Did anyone notice the scar on the Harry? Aelita asks. Yeah I did when I ran into him at the boiler room. Jeremie says. Suddenly Jim walks in front of the room and hands Aelita a moderately sized rectangular package. It came in the mail today. He says and walks away. Open it everyone says. Aelita smile and opens the box addressed to her. As soon as she opens it she sees and letter on top of two small vials of pink and purple fluid. Aelita reads the letter out loud.

_Dear Aelita,_

_I wanted to inform you that I have perfected the love agent! At last an agent that physically changes the way a person or thing feels about on another. I have sent you are strongest doses. The pink fluid is the Love agent. The purple fluid is the counter agent. I must warn you that these chemicals aren't to be used lightly. I say this because the counter agent has no effect on some people. Another warning if however you or another being drinks the whole vial he or she will fall deeply and instantly in love with the first person or thing he or she encounters. Plus one possible side effect is a craving for sex or heavy kissing. _

_If you have any questions call me at 555-1111. _

_ You're Friend_

_ Doctor Aaron Brown_

Aelita closes the letter and takes the vials out of the box. She and the gang look at them in awe. Then the computer beeps indicating an activated tower. Let's go guys. Jeremie says. Aelita shoves the two little vials in her pocket and runs with them. After a successful de-activation they get back very de-hydrated and hot since it was a hot day. The gang is hanging around the vending machines when I walk up to get a drink. I get a cool orange juice gulp it down and throw the paper cup away. Aelita takes out a vial filled with pink fluid and rips the cork off. I look at her strangely and ask. Are you going to drink that stuff? Yes I am she says. She gulps it down and stairs at me her eyes glow pink for a brief moment and she continues to stare at me. Then my phone rings I pick it up and say hello? I walk away to a spot where the gang can't here me. What a weird person; odd says. He is well I don't know I think he is normal. Yumi says. Then they see me walk by saying "Skynet isn't ready Mr. Chairmen but I will but it in Xana's place" then I ran towards the factory. Horrified the gang starts to chase me. By the time the gang gets to the factory control room it was to late. I had uploaded Skynet to the supercomputer. its to late soon Skynet will destroy Xana and take over the world! I say evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: love & betrayal

Note: you must know what Microsoft's Halo game and Knights of the Old Republic to fully understand this chapter! (I don't own either of them)

I get out of the chair and face the elevator and see Yumi, Ulrich and Odd cracking their knuckles. I am kidding Skynet's mission is to destroy Xana and the Covenant not humans, I say. They all look at me with confusion and Jeremie asks. What are the Covenant? I explain what the Covenant are. Plus their mission is to kill all of man kind. I say finally. Everyone in shock except me of course I sit in the computer chair and start typing. So what do we do Jeremie asks. We prepare for the Covenant's arrival. I say. How Jeremie asks. Simple we teach Skynet everything we know. I say while hooking a cord up to the monitor. Then I get out of the chair and the gang crowds around me. I hand Aelita a long thick needle like plug and say. There will be a port in the back of my head for this to go in; I need you to plug it into me when the Covenant arrive. Aelita nods and I turn around showing her the port. When will they come? Ulrich asks. In six years I say. Six years? The Gang says all at once. That is a long time Yumi says. Not really, I say while sitting down in the computer chair. Why? Aelita asks. Well to make an effective defense we need to teach Skynet everything about earth and its defenses in around six years. I say.

7 years later the gang and I have taught Skynet so much even with the help of a wizard named Harry Potter. Everything was going smoothly until one day in March. Jeremie had fallen in love with Emily and has been lying to Aelita about it. It was that one moment when Harry and I were talking about Jeremie's affair with Emily. We were standing in front of the elevator which was coming up with Aelita. Man Aelita will crucify Jeremie if she finds out about his affair. I say to Harry. I know and imagine how heartbroken she would be. Harry says. the elevator arrives at the top and opens let's hope that Aelita doesn't find out. I say realizing that Aelita was in the elevator. Find out about what? She asks. Nothing Harry and I say at the same time. Aelita walks up to me puts her hands on her hips and says. Tell me the truth! I look her in the eye and say. Jeremie has been having an affair with Emily for the past 3 weeks. Aelita is stunned and remembers explaining this to Skynet. Flashback What would you if you knew that Jeremie was cheating on you? Skynet asks. Aelita thinks about it for a moment and says. I would be angry at him but I wouldn't do anything to him. Well I asked a similar question to Yumi and she said that she would kill Ulrich. Skynet says. Aelita smiles and says. Yumi and Ulrich have had sex and having sex is a way of showing that you truly love someone. On I see so you and Jeremie never had sex and that is why you won't kill Jeremie? Skynet says. Something like that. Aelita says. end of flashback

All she could say is ok. Harry and I were shocked and ask. You aren't mad at him? Aelita smiles and says sweetly. If my Jeremie found his true love then so be it. Alright then I guess Harry and I should get going we have to teach Skynet some stuff. I say. So Harry and I walk towards the elevator. Harry gets in but I am grabbed by the arm and held back by Aelita. Need something I ask her. Help me make Jeremie wish that he hadn't cheated on me. Aelita says. Harry presses the elevator button and the elevator shuts and it goes down to the control room. Aelita and I were alone and she was now holding my hand. Let's get the….. I was cut off by Aelita kissing me. I felt her smooth warm lips press against my cold and partly chapped lips. Unexpectedly I felt her tongue enter my mouth and start roaming. After 30 seconds we broke panting. Isn't this going a little far? I asked her. No, I want Jeremie to miss and kissing me once isn't going to do it. Aelita said softly. We exit the factory and head to the park.

Unknowingly I was being tracked by and evil dark person. The person was Darth Revan was dressed in his robes with his mask on. He looks around and says. I have just missed him. Who are you and what are you doing here? A voice says behind him. I am your worst nightmare. Revan turns around and takes his lightsaber out and unleashes the blade. He twirls it around a few times and gets in a striking position. Now Ulrich was a little intimidated and thinking about running. Before he knew it Revan had his lightsaber through his heart, killing him instantly. Ulrich fell face down on the concrete bridge. Pathetic, I was hoping he would put up a fight, oh well. Revan headed toward the park hoping to run into me.


End file.
